catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan
RiverClan are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. Important News *June 20th - :Sunglare, Petalcloud, Poppyflower, Streakfeather, Thistlenose, and Acornpelt have become warriors! :Dawnfire has moved into the nursery expecting Solarwind's kits! *April 10th - Rockey has returned to RiverClan! *April 2nd - :Featherstep has been named the new deputy of RiverClan! :Tigerpaw, Peachpaw, Sunnypaw, and Mosspaw have been apprenticed! *March 31st - A wolf has attacked a patrol consisting of Rubystar, Troutleap, Solarwind, Stormsurge, Dustblaze, and Dapplestep. The wolf killed Dapplestep, and Rubystar! But with fire still burning in her heart, Rubystar managed to bring the wolf down with her. Troutleap has gone to the Moonpool, and received his nine lives and name, Troutstar. *March 22nd - Blacksong has died of old age, and will be missed. Leopardspots has taken her place as medicine cat of RiverClan. *March 21st - Troutstream has been killed by a wolf, on the same day that his mate Glossy learned she is expecting their kits. He will be dearly missed, and the amount of border patrols will be strengthened. Allegiances Leader: Troutstar - gray tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Mosspaw Deputy: Featherstep - long haired pale gray she-cat with darker paws and pale blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Sunnypaw Medicine Cat: Leopardspots - pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Role played by Icestorm. Warriors: ' Kaito - beautiful creamy ginger tabby she-cat with a green eye, one yellow after a fight with another cat and a viper fang necklace. Role played by FirePelt. Rockey - golden brown tabby tom with brown paws, a brown underbelly, and a tuft of brown fur on his head. Role played by Bracken. Solarwind - handsome pure white tom with dark orange eyes. Role played by Nightfall. ''Apprentice, Peachpaw Goldenfern - golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Fennelheart - pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Magicpaw Dustblaze - dusty gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Acornpaw Crookedfang - huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, a twisted jaw, and cream chest and paws. Role played by Icsetorm. Rockstream - brown and white tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Rivermoon - silvery gray she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Viperstrike - tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Apprentice, Thistlepaw Stormsurge - silver tom with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and teal colored eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Windstep - wirey brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Blackstorm - black tom with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Shadefall - dark gray she-cat with long whispy fur and green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Nightshadow - black she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Goldenpelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Adderpaw. Bloodclaw - light gray-black tom with a ginger red chest and paws. Role played by Bloodclaw. Cricketwing - silver tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Brindlewing - gray-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Honeyfrost - very fluffy light gray she-cat with light green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Almondeyes - elegant dark brown she-cat with large, orange eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Lionfang - golden tom. Role played by Moonpelt. Redblade - tortoiseshell tom. Role played by Bracken. Frostfall - dappled gray tabby she-cat with white flecks. Role played by Icestorm. Waveheart - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Apprentice, Tigerpaw Lightheart - pretty brown and cream she-cat with turquoise eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Mooneyes - pale gray she-cat with white paws and raven-black eyes. Role played by Leafpool. Sunglare - golden tabby tom with a white chest and paws. Role played by Nightwhisker. Petalcloud - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Poppyflower - black and white tabby she-cat. Role played by Icestorm. Streakfeather - streaked gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Thistlenose - silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Acornpelt - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. 'Apprentices: ' Magicpaw - dark ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and cream and gray patches. Role played by Dovesong. Darkpaw - black tom with amber eyes and unusually long front claws. Role played by Foxclaw. Tigerpaw - ginger tom with black tabby stripes. Role played by Adderpaw. Mosspaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Sunnypaw - ginger she-cat with emerald eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Peachpaw - white she-cat with a gray spot on her back and sunset colored eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. 'Queens: ' Silversong - black she-cat with a silver chest and paws. Role played by Mosspelt. Glossypelt - thick furred pale gray tabby she-cat with a sleek, shiny pelt, and amber-brown eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Dawnfire - beautiful long haired creamy gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Role played by Nightfall. '''Kits: Silversong's Kits: Silentkit - silvery gray-black she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Amberkit - flame colored she-cat with darker paws and a darker streak down her back. Role played by Foxclaw. Elders: Dawnflight - thin black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Role played by Frostyness. Goldenwing - pale golden she-cat with pale gray eyes and a white tipped tail. Role played by Leafpool. Shadowheart - black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose, and shimmery amber eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Cats Who Joined StarClan Talonleap - Died of Greencough. Duskblade - Murdered. Cloverheart - Killed by Icestorm in battle. Webkit - Died of Greencough. Streampelt - Drowned in the river. Sunfire - Killed in a battle with ShadowClan. Peachcloud - Hit by a monster. Hawkfire - Died of old age. Troutstream - Killed by a wolf. Blacksong - Died of old age. Dapplestep - Killed by a wolf on patrol. Rubystar - Died battling a wolf. Hazeleyes - Killed by a badger. Kestrelfeather - Died of grief. Woodheart - Unknown. Snowfall - Died of Greencough. Gorsefang - Died of Greencough. Lizardtail - Died of Greencough. Ripplefrost - Killed by a fox. Graywind - Crushed by falling rocks. Lilyblossom - Struck by a falling tree. Frostkit - Died of Greencough. Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Tigerdawn - Killed in battle by Rubystar and Firepelt. Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:Signatures Category:RiverClan Category:Clans